


Obligatory Pirate AU

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Humor, M/M, Meme, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course I did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "things you said when we were on top of the world"

“We could really go anywhere, couldn’t we?” Finn asked, looking out at the expanse of water before them. For so many years he had looked out and seen the water as nothing but a cage, the sole reason he was forced to stay on the ship and work for the Navy and endure the cruelties within. But now…now that he was on a ship with people willingly…it looked like so much more.

“As long as it pisses off the Navy,” Poe hummed, walking up to stand beside him. He smiled, adjusting the coat that Finn still wore. “It really does suit you,” he confessed.

Finn smiled a little at that, shaking his head as Poe’s parrot fluttered over to land on his shoulder with a cheep.


	2. "I didn't know this would happen!"

“What do you mean you didn’t know this would happen!?” Finn squawked, flailing his arms in the air.

“LISTEN OKAY? I DIDN’T KNOW REY WAS REALLY GOOD AT AIMING CANNONS!” Poe shouted, struggling to turn their ship away from the pile of burning wood that had once been an enemy ship.

“I’m amazing!” Rey cackled down below. “I shot it right into their gunpowder supply! Ha!”


	3. "No matter what you hear, keep running."

“Finn, if they catch you they’re going to hang you as a deserter.”

“And you’ll be hanged as a pirate and have your body put in a gibbet,” Finn countered, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Poe snorted as he drew his pistol, standing beside him as he watched the advancing soldiers running towards them. “I’m not running without you,” he said.

Finn blushed but nodded once, standing his ground as Poe fired the first shot.


	4. "That--that's not my pistol."

“Then what is…oh…” Poe blinked as realization dawned on him and Finn started to blush. “Oh,” he said again. He turned around to look at the other, smirking at him now before pulling him into his arms. “So…is that how you feel about me?” he asked.  
“Don’t tease me.”  
“I’m not,” Poe promised.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tell me where your fellow pirates have been hiding.”

Poe twisted around in his shackles, smiling through cracked and bleeding lips as he winked at the Naval officer. “I forgot,” he said with a shrug.

“You will tell me.”

“Will I? Because I’m fairly certain I intend on just sitting here and enjoying your hospitality,” Poe chirped. His smile slowly started to fade as the cell door opened and a sailor placed a bucket carefully down onto the ground, fiery hot coals burning inside of it.

“…We shall see,” the officer hummed, using a pair of tongs to pick up one of the coals, bringing it towards the restrained pirate.

* * *

Finn woke up to Poe’s screams. The former Navy sailor sat up, looking down at the pirate as he thrashed in their shared bunk. “Poe? Poe!” Finn reached down and carefully shook the other until he was awake, holding his face between his hands as they locked eyes with each other. “I’m here…it’s okay…”

“I…okay..?”

“Yes, you’re okay.”

There was a brief moment of nothingness and then Poe’s body started to relax and he hugged tightly onto Finn.


End file.
